goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Causes Trouble of Morris P. Hingle and Ashley B on Valentine's Day
Cast Lawson-Eric Morris P. Hingle-Brian Ashley Boulet-Amy Ashley Armbruster-Emma Trumpet Boy-Evil Genius/David/Zack King Bob's Guard-Paul Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum)-Kimberly Plot Lawson gets in big trouble with Miss Finster and Principal Prickly. Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Morris P. Hingle approached the giant Valentine cake. Morris: Because Ashley A's too busy to be a ruler of the playground to substitute for Eric Foster because he's gone to the same hospital with King Bob and because Ashley A's got scandalous work to do, Ashley B filled in for Ashley A. Then Morris noticed a giant Valentine cake. Morris: Hey! What's this? A giant Valentine cake? Maybe I shall give it to Ashley B and impress her. So Morris began to carry a Valentine cake, and then he approached the Jungle Gym where Ashley B was talking to Ashley A. Ashley B was in her formal clothes, a tiara and a royal red cloak. Ashley B: Don't worry, Ashley A. I only hope the mean fifth graders behave better, particularly Lawson. Ashley A: Great! Keep up a good work! Ashley B walked off, and Morris came to Ashley B. Morris: Hi, Ashley B! Ashley B: Oh, hi Morris! Morris: I've got you a Valentine gift for you. Ashley B: A Valentine cake for me? Ooh, thank you, Morris. Morris: You're welcome. Suddenly, Lawson popped up. Lawson: Surprise, Morris and Ashley B! Happy Valentine's Day, boogerheads! Morris and Ashley B were dismayed. Morris: Hey! This isn't a real cake! It's a fake! Ashley A: That was like so rude! It was some sort of Lawson's trick! Morris: Lawson, what are you doing in there? Get out of this cake! Lawson: Because it's Valentine's day, we build a cake by using some cardboard pieces in order to fool you both. I've ruined your date now! Hahahahahahahaha! Morris and Ashley B were very angry. Morris: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you ruin our date?! Now Ashley B's going to send me to the dodgeball wall, and it's all your fault! Ashley B: You just gave us the worst Valentine gift ever! This is like an outrage! That's it, we're sending the guards to take you to the dodgeball wall! Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SCREW DODGEBALL WALL! Morris: Too bad! It's time for your punishment! Ashley B: Guards, come over here, please! Just then, Trumpet Boy and his companion came. Trumpet Boy: What's up, Your Majesty? Guard: Tell us what happenened? Morris: I just gave the Valentine cake to Ashley B as her Valentine gift, but it was fake. Lawson popped out of it. He just build a fake cake! Ashley B: Can you send him to the dodgeball wall because of that? Trumpet Boy: Of course! Morris: Listen. Guard: What? Morris: I'm afraid you have to take me to the dodgeball wall. I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry. Trumpet Boy: Don't feel bad. You didn't do a mean thing to Ashley B. Morris: Well, take Lawson to the dodgeball wall! Trumpet Boy: Yes, sir! Trumpet Boy and his companion dragged Lawson to the dodgeball wall, kicking and screaming. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, MORRIS HINGLE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! Morris: I'm really sorry, Ashley B. Ashley B: It's not your fault. I'm not going to send you to the dodgeball wall. You think I'm going to do that because Lawson ruined our date? Morris: Yes, I was so worried. Ashley B: I know, Morris. Let's hang out together. Morris: Thanks. How about a kiss? Ashley B: Sure! Morris and Ashley B kissed each other. Later, Trumpet Boy and his companion placed Lawson on the dodgeball wall. Trumpet Boy: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Guard: This is what you get for causing trouble for Morris Hingle and Ashley Boulet! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Lawson at the dodgeball wall. Lawson: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Trumpet Boy and Bernard bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Trumpet Boy and his companion walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Daniel and Bernard? What happened? Trumpet Boy: Lawson caused trouble for Morris and Ashley B! Guard: Yeah, that was a bad thing to do that! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Trumpet Boy: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Guard: Follow us! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion took Miss Finster to see Lawson. Trumpet Boy: Here he is, give that Lawson a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Daniel and Bernard! I'll deal with him! Guard: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Lawson to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you cause trouble for Morris and Ashley B?! That's unacceptable! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Bernard and Daniel! Why? Because Lawson caused trouble for Morris and Ashley B! That's unacceptable! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for causing trouble for Morris and Ashley B. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever cause trouble for Morris, Ashley B or any other students at all! You see causing trouble for any other students undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to cause trouble for Morris and Ashley B! That's it, both of you are suspended for three days! Go home right now while I call your parents! At Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you cause trouble for Morris and Ashley B?! You know it's causing embarassment! Lawson: But mum and dad, I was going to give Morris and Ashley B a surprise after we built a fake Valentine cake?! That's why we have to surprise them. Lawson's mum: You know you should be ashamed of yourself. Poor Morris' worried that Ashley B will send her to the dodgeball wall. Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Lawson's mum: Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You'll pay for this, Morris P. Hingle! Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Stuff